Yoshitsune
; Commander of Shinsengumi | birthday = August 7th | status = Active | residence = Wano Country ( ) | alias = Kurokaku (黒角, "Black Horn")Many a Blade: Wano civilians refer to Yoshitsune and Isshin by their alias. | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} is a skilled from Wano Country and the Commander of the Shinsengumi. While he never truly attended the Ryutsume Dojo, Yoshitsune has learned all of its techniques. More so a loner, Yoshitsune found life in a young Dragon D. Dexter and chose to take the boy in as his first student ever. Appearance Overall, Yoshitsune generally appears to have the same appearance as a typical samurai of Japan tradition.The Grass Plain Yoshitsune is described in Dexter's flashback. Yoshirou stands at six feet six inches and possesses a rather slim, but lean muscular build amplified by his vanilla skin. As far as physical features are concerned, Yoshitsune has a sharp face complimented by his sharp face, thin eyebrows, and brown eyes. His hair is jet black and usually in a horribly kept ponytail tied by a single rubber band.Many a Blade: Yoshitsune appears near a port with two women. As mentioned, his ponytail is not well kept which means stray hair is all over the place. The ponytail itself is wild and spikey and so is the hair around his neck. Over his forehead are two bangs that split perfectly in a bird claw-like formation. From an angle, one could compare his hair to that of a lion's mane, but it was one of the analogies he hates the most. Because of the way he wears his hair Yoshitsune is sometimes mistaken for a girl, another pet peeve of his and the easiest way to make him angry. He does exclude his daughter Tomoe from this, as she often refers to him as "Papa Barracuda". For as long as people have known him, Yoshitsune is always seen wearing traditional samurai attire but with his own added spin to it. His uniform consists of a a black shitagi, a pair of crimson hakama, long sleeve white kosode, white tabi and waraji.Many a Blade: Yoshitsune appears near a port with two women. On the shoulder of his kosode rests the logo of the Ryutsume Dojo. On top of the kosode is a no sleeved white and red haori with a flame pattern around the bottom trimming. On his belt rest two sheathed katana. Their hilts are primarily black with silver diamond patterns along the side and round crossguards.Many a Blade: Yoshitsune rests his wrist on his blades. Personality Relationships Students= *'Dragon D. Dexter': |-| Black Widow Pirates= Powers and Abilities Despite being someone who primarily relies on , Yoshitsune posses skills that allow him to fight on levels comparable to that of high-ranking Marines and Pirates alike. His title as Commander of the Shinsengumi should not be taken lightly, even if he does not honor the position how he should. Swordsmanship Yoshitsune is a highly skilled swordsman, one who is revered throughout the land of Wano and known outside of it. A simple strike from his blades could cause his opponent's arms to go numb. History Advancing Blades Flock of Weight Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sig's Males Category:Ryutsume Dojo